User blog:Raffe Ace Uchiha/Powers of the Undead
The Undead creatures that have risen from the grave to terrorize the living, it is common to see the Undead as the 'forces of Evil'. We saw them in many Movies, Videogames and TV Shows. I've decided to list some of these Undead and their abilities in this Blog Post. Death/Grim Reaper The personification of Death. He (She in some other media) may be either Good and is sim ply doing his/her job of sending souls to the Afterlife, or Evil wants to devour the living. S/He can control the aspects of death and to some extention life as well. The Personification of Death may be regarded as a cosmic force. *Shape-Shifting: Death may take on a normal form as Death may have no real form or has an incomprehensional form that can kill. *Death Inducement: if Death is evil then s/he can kill with a thought. *Probability Manipulation: can kill someone by causing an 'accident'. *Ressurection: If Death is good s/he may ressurect someone and give them a second chance in life. *Omniscience: S/He needs to know everything. His/Her job demands it. *Space Manipulation: May be anywhere s/he needs to be. *Time Manipulation: can travel through time. *Elemental Manipulation: can control the forces of nature by sending in natural hazards. *Immortality: Death is an eternal concept. Death may also grant Immortality.﻿ Necromancers They are technically not Undead but they are living people who have the power to summon the dead to serve them. They would often be the lead er of an Undead army. In some stories the power of Necromancy is born to few people to avoid some plotholes to the stories (Example: so if the power of Necromancy is available to everyone the whole world will be at war with zombies walking around) *Reanimation: Obviously a Necromancer is someone who specializes in the power to summon or ressurect the dead. *Biological Manipulation: Necromancer's can control corpses and may be able to alter those corpses to create an undead minion. *Healing: in a twisted version- Necromancers can only heal the Undead. *Enhanced Intelligence: if Necromancy is hard to learn then the Necromancer has this. *Immortality: has done evil methods to extend his/her life. *Clairvoyance: limited may know what is needed to know by means of using spirits as spies. *Animation: limited to making Skeletons move. *Ectokinesis: can manipulate ghostly substance. Liches Liches are sorcerers/sorceress th at came back from the dead due to having their souls stored in an object. A Lich's appearance may range from normal-looking to completely skeletal/corpse-like. Liches are able to use magic meaning they are the most dangerous of the Undead. If they are in an Undead army, expect them to be the Lieutenants or Generals. A Necromancer may have the possibility of turning into a Lich due to their associations with the Undead. *Magic: they are able to use magic that they've used when they were alive. *Elemental Manipulation: may control the forces of nature. *Telekinesis: may influence things with a thought. *Teleportation: some Liches can do this. *Immortality: as long as the object containing their soul is not damaged. *Ectokinesis: may control ghostly substance. *Summoning: can summon ghosts or fellow Undead armies. Ghosts Spirits/Souls of a dead person, may have good intentions and just wants to leave a message to the loved ones they left. May be evil and is bound to the Living World with their vengeance or dark desires. If in an Undead army, they may be the spies or messengers. *Intangibility: cannot be physically hindered, you need to use magic to get a hold on them. *Levitation: allowing them to fly. *Inivisibility: can render themselves unseen. *Possession: may be able to take over a person's body though some conditions should meet. Ghouls These Undead are said to be animalistic and have the appearance of a corpse. Ghouls are probably a beatial or mutated version of a zombie. They feast on the living and are worse than zombies. In an Undead army they are the soldiers with the big guns. *Super Strength: strong enough to tear people's limbs off. *Enhanced Endurance: can take on a lot of damage. *Enhanced Dexterity: can achieve some stunts. *Healing: Ghouls can heal themselves and can reattach torn off limbs. Mummies Bodies of Ancient Egyptians wrapped in bandages (that have spells written in it)., that come to life whenever their tomb is opened. Some Mummies are depicted as being able to cast magic or is simply having enhancements on the body. Mummies can be defeated by having certain objects (which are sometimes magical) used on them. *Super Strength: Can tear down metal, puch down walls and throw a man with an arm. *Paper Manipulation: have control over their bandages which is made of paper. *Enhanced Durability: can take in huge amounts of damage. *Immortality: as long as their bodies are intact. Revenants Revenants are creatures that were''' perfectly ressurected. '''Yes, they were dead but they came back with their normal appearance, memories and even powers intact. It is like they are reborn. They seek to get revenge on those who wronged them before and most probably want to get back at the one who killed them (well the ones who were murdered anyway). They also may have a time limit on their stay on the Living World, they may also have Immortality bestowed to them if they are ressurected by a Necromancer. *Genetic Memory: they still retain their memories, personalities, appearance, bodies and powers. *Immortality: may be bestowed by the Necromancer who revived them. *Regneration: method of maintaining Immortality. Skeletons Animated bondes that attack the living. Probably the weakest of the Undead, used as foot soldiers or distractions of the Undead army. *Bone Manipulation: The Necromancer might be kind enough to bestow magic over the Skeleton's bones. Undead Child Creepiest of the Undead may range from a rotting fetus to a child with corpse-like appearance. *Emotion Manipulation: well has an indirect control over a person's will to attack it. *Organic Constructs may have their bodies altered. Zombies﻿ Reanimated corpses with a rotting appearance. They may be flesh-eating or may be infective. In an Undead army they are the foot soldiers. *Enhanced Strength: not so strong but they can do much if they give the effort. *Enhanced Durability: can take in some damage. Vampires Blood-sucking creatures, they have become a seperate from the Undead. They are the most fearsome and versatile of the Undead. *Super Strength: can perform great feats of strength *Super Speed: can move faster than the eye can follow. *Immortality: they never age and cannot die of diseases. *Healing: they can heal themselves, taking in blood is optional. *Evolution: each vampire have a unique ability. *Monster Mimicry: they can take on a horrific appearance and increase their strength and power. *Shape-Shifting: can take on several forms (the bat is a popular form) I'll stop from here now, and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Till next time! Category:Blog posts